The Way It's Meant To Be
by DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: Taking place during The Pilgrims of Rayne. With all this talk about Saint Dane, the Travelers and "the way things are meant to be" - Siry just wants something more comforting, something more fun. Why not take advantage of a perfectly private and dark place to help him with that? Warnings: Yaoi - Boy X Boy, Smut - sexy times. Some fluff thrown in there, as well. Review & Enjoy!


Bobby and Siry entered the giant pyramid that was once Lifelight. Bobby being there only a few years before in Second Earth time knew exactly where to go, just not what to expect. The corridor that once sanitized all bacteria from the outside world was now dark; so dark they couldn't see passed the few feet in front of them clearly. Bobby grabbed Siry's hand and started moving towards the other end of the corridor, towards their goal of finding Saint Dane or any of his work. "Stay close, it's not far," Bobby said, starting to feel the wall for stability. They made it half way through when Siry stopped, keeping Bobby held back with him by their joined hands. Bobby was about to protest when the older boy then pulled him back against his-own body and held him closely.

The Jakill put his lips next to Bobby's ear. "Look kid, I don't know about all this stuff involving Saint Dane and the Travelers, I just came here to find the truth.. And the truth is - I've been interested in you since you were first dumped on me back at the Tribunal." It was too dark to tell, but Bobby could feel that a cocky grin had returned to the Jakill's face.

Bobby didn't understand what was going on at first, confused as to what kind of "interest" the other may have. He snapped to attention as Siry's hand traveled down his body, towards the lead travelers Ibaran shorts. Bobby remembered Loor's training, he knew it was a time like this he could use it with right; but he held back. He didn't know why he shuddered under Siry's touch or why his heart had picked up a bit in his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to fight back against his rebellious companion. Siry easily moved down his shorts and Bobby, not where-ing his usual boxers, was already bare in front of his almost-friend. The Traveler blushed unwillingly though he knew Siry couldn't see it in such darkness. Bobby was barely able to make out his small whimper of protest as Siry continued on his forbidden fun.

"Siry, st-stop we can't do this. At least not here, please, we're going to be caught." Bobby pleaded, though his plea's went to deaf ears on the lust driven traveler. Siry grinned even wider, if physically possible, showing his best Chestshire-cat smile to the unseeing eye's.

"No one's here, who's going to catch us? Besides, I've held back long enough. With all the stuff you've been telling me about the way it's supposed to be - all my friends died on that ship and now so is my best friend.. Now I've got a new friend. You~ And I plan on making you my **best** friend." With that said, he teasingly took Bobby's now-hard member and stroked it with expertise. For a moment Bobby wondered if Siry had done this with any of the other Jakill's, but soon forgot it when he felt shivers go up his spine and Siry's hand was covered in a white, transparent liquid. The dark Jakill held up his hand and licked it off sensually, as if it was a great treat. For all Bobby knew, it was. He hadn't done anything like this even before his journey started, and had never even considered sex - especially not with another man.

He was now panting as Siry pushed him back against the corridor wall and brought his head down to Bobby's wet length. "That's the fastest cum-shot ever man. Obviously you haven't had any before; but don't worry, I haven't either. Now that I have someone to try it with, there's a first time for everything, right?" He said cockily as he pressed his lips against it, tasting the drops from Bobby's last experience. He cleaned off every drop, only succeeding in making Bobby want it more as Siry continued to kiss the tip of his member and suckle softly on it. Bobby moaned with pleasure until he covered his own mouth in embarrassment, still not knowing why he couldn't bring himself to push Siry away from him and get back to the mission. Everything the other boy did felt amazing, a new sensation with every lick and suck that was applied to his flesh. Soon Bobby built up his confidence, wanting Siry to continue on his whim, not the Jakill's.

"S-Siry?" Bobby let out a cautious whimper to see if the Jakill was even paying attention to him besides his erection. There was a long silence and he felt like he should just give up and let Siry continue to tease his member relentlessly. Then he heard a small curious reply.

"What do you want, pet?" came the Jakill's teasing response. Bobby's cheeks flared up in embarrassment at the name, but he made himself speak.

"I-I want more.." He said, his voice cracking on the last word but still showing slight dominance by putting his hand on the back of Siry's head, ready to force him back to the member if the traveler protested. Once again there was a long pause and then he felt something odd. It was the older boy's sigh of relief against his member. The lead traveler didn't know if it was because the odd feelings for each other were returned or Siry just wanted permission in the situation he created, but he could care less as Siry swiftly took Bobby's expertly hardened cock into his mouth and worked him over with his tongue - suckling at his whim and rocking it inside him when there was a moan of approval. Soon Bobby came to his second release, his seed shooting down Siry's throat and Siry welcoming it with big gulps.

Panting and shaking slightly from pleasure, Bobby put Siry back on his feet. This time it was his turn to be confused as he was switched in their position, Siry's front pressed against the corridor wall and Bobby pressing against his back.

"Wh-what are you-" he never finished as his question turned into a low moan of pleasure. Bobby licked up the side of his neck, turning the situation back in his favor. Bobby let his lips run over the back of Siry's throat, peppering it with kisses, breathing heavily so the other could feel his desperation. He even latched onto the side of Siry's skin, at the junction of his neck and shoulders, sucking hard and biting it roughly so he would leave a noticeable bruise for when they got back into the light.

"I'm having fun with my pet~" came Bobby's cheerful reply; the teen began inching Siry's shorts down until they fell to the floor along with Bobby's own pair. He'd never given much thought about sex, but he did know how it worked and it was pretty simple to assume how it went with someone of the same gender based on what he knew about women.

"So you've never done this either, huh? Well then, I guess you can tell me if it feels good." Bobby said as he pressed a few of his fingers to Siry's lips. Siry obliged quickly and took them in, licking them thoroughly and moaning onto them as Bobby covered his back with more of the purple-blue marks. Thinking his fingers were wet enough, he moved them to Siry's backside and pressed into him, making Siry let out a small gasp of surprise.

The lead traveler moved his finger slowly, arching it inside the other boy and feeling his walls before adding a second and moving them in and out of the tightness. Siry shuddered as he felt them dig into his being, hands curling tightly as he let his forehead rest against the wall and allow himself to be prepared. Bobby put in a third finger and heard Siry whimper slightly, now starting to feel the affects of being spread instead of having discomfort. The younger of the two starting spreading his fingers so Siry would be ready for him, feeling Siry's body protest and then give into him, then eventually pulled his fingers out. The head Traveler took his length in hand and positioned himself then pressed against Siry's backside, slowly pushing in and making Siry let out a cry of pain. Bobby ran his hand threw the boy's hair comfortingly, wondering what he was putting the other boy through. He considered pulling out but he was hesitant to move until the other gave him permission, not wanting to have the other in agony. As the pain passed, Siry felt like he was able to continue, at least to see where this could take him.

"Y-You can move now.. brat." Siry knew he was still superior to the other, despite the position he was in, and he refused to let Bobby forget that. The lead Traveler ignored the nickname, finding it better than "pet" by far. He slowly began moving his hips to pull out of Siry, both finding pleasure as Bobby began thrusting inside the other teen's chamber, almost gritting his teeth with effort. "Looks like you've got to loosen up a bit, Siry." He pulled Siry away from the wall slightly and bent him over to get better leverage, and make it easier to dig into the resentful Traveler. Once he picked up the pace a bit with his new position, Siry was moaning, both hands bracing himself against the wall.

"Bobby please- Ahh! Don't stop! It's fucking amazing - oh Bobby~!" The Jakill shouted, nearly letting out his seed but holding back for the moment of climax - of pure pleasure. They continued that position for what seemed like blissful eternity before Siry halted Bobby's endless pounding. He pushed the other until Bobby relented and pulled out of Siry's body - allowing the Jakill to face him. He put his back to the wall and wrapped one leg around Bobby's waist, guiding his companion back into him as he asked to continue. The head Traveler obeyed, holding his hips tightly and slamming into Siry's warm body as Siry now pulled him in with both legs, feeling more bliss than he ever had before as Bobby kept hitting one certain point inside him that made him cry out. They went with pleasure now, only focused on them being linked by the heated flesh connecting them and the tongues of each other locking and moving between their mouths. They each let out a breathless moan as Bobby and Siry released at the same moment, completely giving in to their temptations and being as one. The two collapsed and Bobby slowing took out his length, panting as his hands searched clumsily for their shorts. He slid his own on, not being able to see Siry's embarrassed expression as hot semen dripped out of his abused body. Siry took his own shorts and simply laid them over his exposed lap as he moved so they were of equal face. Softly, before they both lost consciousness, Siry let out a final pleasured whisper - a content smile on his face. "This is the way it was meant to be."


End file.
